ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe (TV series)
Main characters * Steven Quartz Universe (voiced by Zach Callison) – The main character, the youngest gem member and the only male on the team; his gem stone is a rose quartz that he inherited from his mother, Rose Quartz. His gem, embedded in his belly button, summons a shield which may also act as a projectile. He also has a sword that once belonged to his mother, which he can pull from his pet lion's forehead. In the episode "Monster Buddies", he learns how to form bubbles to contain and store gems. Despite this, he has yet to discover how to activate his own gem at will. He is a chubby, enthusiastic and often musical person, talented on the ukulele and prone to breaking into song. He is eager to prove his abilities and his worth as a Crystal Gem. The 3 remaining Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, take the combined roles of older siblings, maternal figures and teachers in his life, looking after Steven at his young age. They live together in a combination suburban house and magical crystal temple. * Garnet (voiced by Estelle) – A physically imposing, disciplined warrior, Garnet is the de facto leader of the group (in Rose's absence); her gemstone is a red garnet which is embedded into each of her hands. She is twice the height of Amethyst, and has electric-crimson skin and a large black afro. Activating her gemstones summons a pair of large gauntlets. She has a calm and collected personality, and while often serious, is able to be playful with Steven. She is physically the strongest member and is a mentor to Steven, though she rarely speaks more than a few pragmatic words at a time, often only to get the other Gems to lay off Steven. She always wears a visor, under which she has three eyes. She also possesses an ability to see possible outcomes of future events. * Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) – The impulsive and passionate "wild child" of the Gems; her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded over her chest. She has violet-colored skin and pale purple, almost white hair to her ankles and she appears to have a slight cleft in her lip which makes her appear more catlike. Activating her gemstone summons a studded energy whip. Amethyst is very joyous and carefree, and despite being a magical entity who does not need to eat or sleep, she does so because she enjoys it. She loves to roughhouse with Steven and trade jokes. While the other two tend to support Steven in words, Amethyst often takes concrete action that ensures Steven's involvement. She is also the only original Crystal Gem member to have been created on Earth. * Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) – A short tempered, precise, and intellectual strategist, Pearl is the mental powerhouse of the Gems; her gemstone is a pearl which is embedded in her forehead. Activating her gemstone summons a teal-colored long-handled Spear. She has pale skin, pale strawberry-blonde or peach hair, and wears a blue and green tutu in keeping with her dainty, ballerina-like physique, and pink shorts. However, after she regenerated in "Steven the Sword Fighter", she wears a different attire, which is a turquoise tunic with a lighter-colored sash and orange shorts with pink socks and aqua shoes. She is also the most outspoken of the three fully-fledged Crystal Gem members. She is the most motherly of the three, and cares deeply for Steven's safety, but occasionally pokes fun at his antics. She strives for structure and logic and gets easily flustered when things don’t go as planned. Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network shows